


Dad&Daddy

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alexander!17, Dona!15, Harry!36, Larry as parents, Louis!38, M/M, Yves!8, family!fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Czyli co? Dopóki żyję to jest okej, tak?<br/>- Nie to miałem na myśli - zaczyna tłumaczyć się Harry.<br/>- Wal się, Styles, nie chcesz być ze mną pochowany, dobrze, proszę cię bardzo, ale nie myśl, że dostaniesz dzisiaj kolację - warczy, wychodząc z jadalni i zostawiając otępiałych rodziców oraz swojego małżonka.<br/>Albo jest to AU w którym jest mnóstwo śmiechu, zabawnych sytuacji rodzinnych oraz dzieci z imionami po sławnych projektantach. Witajcie w takim razie w świecie rodziny Styles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad&Daddy

Rodzina Styles to naprawdę taka sama rodzina jakich wiele w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mają całkiem spory dom, zważając na trójkę dzieci, kolejno od najstarszego, siedemnastoletniego Alexandra, poprzez środkową dziewczynę o imieniu Donatella, ale jako, że nienawidzi tego jak ją jej ojciec pokarał takim imieniem, każe mówić na siebie Dona i w żadnym wypadku pełnym imieniem, bo udusi cię w nocy, kończąc na ośmioletnim Yvesie, który jest oczkiem w głowie tatusia.

Właśnie. Terminy. Tata i tatuś. To kolejna rzecz która sprawia, że rodzina Styles jest wyjątkowa. Znaczy nie żeby teraz nie było mnóstwo homoseksualnych par. Są dwoma mężczyznami w związku małżeńskim z osiemnastoletnim stażem, z trójką dzieci, które urodził jeden z nich. Tak. Jeden z nich jest płodnym mężczyzną. Louis, bo o nim mowa, poznał Harry’ego na studiach i może to bardzo ckliwe i podobne do tych wszystkich komedii romantycznych prosto z Ameryki, ale zakochał się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Chociaż Harry zauważył go dopiero po kilku miesiącach jego nieudolnych prób zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Ale udało się, to się liczy.

Ich oświadczyny i ślub były wielkim wydarzeniem na uczelni. Jedyni byli obrzydzeni, inni za to podekscytowani. A oni po prostu się kochali, a przecież o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, prawda?

Wiadomość o ciąży Louisa była dla wszystkich zaskoczeniem, nawet dla niego samego. Ale wtedy byli jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwi niż kiedy mówili do siebie pierwsze kocham.

Ciąża i pierwsze miesiące z Alexem to było istne szaleństwo. Oboje tak cholernie niedoświadczeni, niewiedzący jak sobie radzić z małym brzdącem. Musieli uczyć się na błędach co i jak. Jak rozpoznać kolkę a jak gorączkę, a innym razem pełną pieluszkę. Mieli jedynie po dwadzieścia jeden i dziewiętnaście lat, więc to naprawdę było szalone.

To są dwa lata od kiedy Alex jest z nimi i nie sądzą, że są w stanie być bardziej szczęśliwi. Dzieje się inaczej, kiedy Louis dowiaduje się, że jest w drugiej ciąży. Harry prawdopodobnie jest wtedy najszczęśliwszym facetem na Wyspach, o ile nie na świecie, lubi tak myśleć. Po siedmiu miesiącach mają kolejny, tym razem dwu i pół kilowy, powód do szczęścia. Harry zaczyna myśleć nad kupnem domu.

To naprawdę szalone, kiedy okazuje się, że spadek po naprawdę bogatym dziadku Stylesa jest w całości jego. Mogą za te pieniądze kupić idealny dom dla ich czwórki. Alex ma cztery latka a Dona dwa, kiedy w końcu zamieszkują w ich własnym domu na obrzeżach Londynu.

Były wzloty i upadki, były trzaskania drzwiami oraz tłuczona zastawa, był nawet nóż w drzwiach frontowych. Nie byli idealni, ale się starali.

Gdy na świat przychodzi Yves, Louis twierdzi, że nie powinien pozwalać nazywać ich wspólnych dzieci swojemu mężowi. Harry jest szanowanym krytykiem modowym i moda to zaraz po swoim ukochanym i, teraz już trójką, swoich dzieciach, to jego całe życie. Co przede wszystkim widać w imionach ich dzieci. Alexander, niby takie zwykłe, dość popularne imię, ale Louis doskonale wie, że Harry gdy na nie wpadł, miał prawdopodobnie na nogach botki od Alexandra McQueena, to nie mogło być bardziej oczywiste. Louis nadal sobie pluje w brodę, że nie upierał się dłużej przy imieniu Laura dla ich córki. Nawet dał swojemu mężowi dowód, że to imię szanowanej make-up artist, ale Harry był nieugięty, kiedy w dokumentach wpisywał Donatella. Szatyn myśli, że ich córka ich za to nienawidzi. Kiedy rodzi się Yves, Harry od miesiąca powtarza, że to imię jest wyjęte wprost z francuskiej mody. Louis się boi co tym razem wymyśli jego małżonek. W sumie, nadal nie wie czy dobrze zrobił pozwalając na to imię. Ale kiedy Harry patrzy na ciebie oczami szczeniaczka mimo wyglądu dwudziestodziewięciolatka, nie da mu się odmówić. Nawet jakby się bardzo chciało.

Ale mimo wszystko Louis nie zmieniłby nic w swoim życiu. Bo naprawdę je kocha.

| L+H=WMDGD|

– Tatusiu! – Louis modli się, aby tym razem to nie był krzyk mówiący o tym, że Alex chce wyrzucić rybkę Yvesa do muszli klozetowej, mówiąc, że powinna zwiedzić nowe miejsca – Tatusiu!

Louis wzdycha, odkładając książkę na ławę, tuż obok kawy: – Tak, Yv?

– Tatusiu, Alex mówi, że jestem już za duży by spać z Panem Pluszem – mówi smutnym głosem, siadając przy Louisie i patrząc do góry. Yves ma włosy po Louisie, ale oczy to idealna kopia tych Harry’ego. Więc, kiedy teraz patrzy na niego załzawionymi oczami, Louis nie myśli za wiele i przygarnia go do siebie, by ośmiolatek się wtulił w niego.

Masuje delikatnie jego plecy, próbując go uspokoić: – Hej, Yv, masz tylko osiem lat, nie ma nic złego w tym, że śpisz z misiem.

– Ale Alex…

– Jak obiecasz, że mu nie powiesz, to ci powiem coś o Alexie – mówi konspiracyjnym tonem, tym samym zwracając uwagę swojego syna – Obiecujesz?

– Tak, oczywiście tatusiu – mówi, patrząc wyczekująco na swojego tatusia.

– Alex do dwunastego roku życia spał z kocykiem, który dostał od babci Jay na swoje pierwsze urodziny – mówi cicho – Więc nie bierz sobie do serca jego słów.

Chłopiec uśmiecha się do niego: – Dziękuję, tatusiu – przytula go i biegnie na piętro, a kiedy jest na schodach, zaczyna krzyczeć – Alex kocha kocyk, Alex kocha kocysia!

Louis myśli, że nie było to dobre posunięcie: – Tato! Nie wierzę, że mu powiedziałeś – krzyczy Alex, wychylając się.

– To był odwet, młody Stylesie – mówi do niego, uśmiechając się wrednie do swojego pierworodnego.

– Yves, tylko niech ta informacja wyjdzie poza mury tego domu, a obiecuję, że będziesz klęczał na grochu przed tydzień! – krzyczy Alex na młodszego brata, a Louis jedynie wzdycha, wracając do książki, uprzednio upijając łyk kawy.

|L+H=WMDGD|

– Tato – mówi Alex, wchodząc do biura Harry’ego – Myślę, że to najwyższy czas.

Harry odrywa wzrok od komputera na którym oglądał najnowszą kolekcję Burberry: – Najwyższy czas na co?

– Na to abym dostał samochód – mówi z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy, a Harry krztusi się swoją śliną.

– Żartujesz, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie ojcze – ciągnie – Wszyscy moi znajomi mają samochody, a ja nadal jeżdżę albo z tobą, albo z tatą, albo z Georgem.

– George jest przecież na każde twoje skinienie – mówi, będąc nadal zaskoczonym przez swojego najstarszego syna.

Alex wzdycha: – Tak o ile, nie zawozi gdzieś Dony albo Yvesa. Tato, mam przecież siedemnaście lat, za dwa miesiące będę osiemnastolatkiem – mówi, a raczej jęczy, a od tego Harry’ego boli głowa.

– Spytaj tatusia – mówi, próbując go wygonić ze swojego biura, zanim dostanie migreny.

– Spytać mnie o co chcesz, drogi pierworodny. – Jak na zawołanie w drzwiach pojawia się jego mąż i dziękuje w myślach za to Bogu.

Alex tupie nogą: – Bo tata nie chce się zgodzić na samochód dla mnie.

– Popieram go w tym.

– Ale tatusiu, przecież mogę, stać nas – mówi oburzony.

Louis uśmiecha się i Harry już wie, że ma taki argument, którego Alex, mimo podobnych z nim charakterów, nie będzie w stanie pobić, ani podważyć. I za to Harry jest mu wdzięczny: – Oczywiście, że nas stać. W sensie mnie i ojca, ale nie ciebie, kochany – mówi do syna – A skoro chcesz mieć samochód to znaczy, że dorastasz, że chcesz się usamodzielnić, chcesz wyfrunąć z rodzinnego gniazda i zostawić starego tatusia, tak? Chcesz mnie zostawić? – kończy ze szklącymi się oczami, a Alex wywraca oczami i kieruje się do drzwi.

– Mogliście normalnie powiedzieć, a nie brać mnie na litość czy coś – mówi na odchodne. Louis odwraca się do niego i uśmiecha się zwycięsko. Harry wstaje i podchodzi do szatyna, by ucałować jego wargi w podzięce za sprytne wyjście z sytuacji.

– Jesteś najlepszy, kochanie – całuje ponownie jego wargi.

– Nie da się ukryć – śmieje się, oddając pocałunek.

|L+H=WMDGD|

– UGH! – słyszy Louis za sobą. Odwraca się, przenosząc warzywa na wyspę wraz nożem i deską. Widzi przy niej swoją córkę, a jej mina nie wróży niczego dobrego. Usta Dony są mocno ściśnięte, a palce mocno zaciśnięte na blacie.

– Co się stało, kochanie – pyta, zaczynając kroić marchewkę.

Dona wypuszcza całe powietrze jakie trzymała w płucach: – Jak zorientowałeś się, że kochasz tatę i to ten jedyny?

Louis zaczyna promienieć na twarzy na wspomnienie jego pierwszego razu, kiedy to spotkał Harry’ego na uniwersyteckim korytarzu: – Może to bardzo takie ckliwe, ale wtedy kiedy go po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Twój ojciec był, nadal jest, bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, chociaż na początku nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Może to dlatego, że byłem starszy, a może też dlatego, że on był bardzo popularny, a ja raczej więcej czasu spędzałem w bibliotece niż na imprezach na które on chodził. A czemu pytasz, D? – pyta córki, chociaż wie do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.

– Bo jest taki chłopak, ma na imię Alan – mówi, a jej usta mimowolnie się układają w uśmiech – Jest z równoległej grupy, ale mamy ze sobą angielski i chemię. Jest zabawny, ale przy tym kulturalny. Ale boję się, że mnie nie polubi lub już tak jest.

– Czemu tak sądzisz, D? Jesteś przecież piękna, zabawna, urocza, nie widzę powodów dla którego nie mogłabyś mu się spodobać – wyciera dłonie i podchodzi do córki by ją przytulić.

– Boję się, że odrzuci mnie, bo mam dwóch ojców w tym jeden mnie urodził – mówi cicho, a Louis czuje ukłucie w sercu – Tatusiu, ale to nie tak, że ja się tego wstydzę, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Kocham i ciebie i tatę. Po prostu się boję. Męskie ciąże to nadal coś nowego mimo tak wielu przypadków i minionych lat.

Szatyn przytula ją do siebie mocno: – Jeśli z tego powodu on cię odrzuci to jest największym dupkiem na świecie i nie jest wart mojej małej córeczki – całuje ją w czubek głowy.

– Jesteś najlepszy, tatusiu – mówi, uśmiechając się do niego – Cieszę się, że mam takiego tatusia.

– Nie mów tego przy tacie, bo znowu będzie urządzał zawody, który rodzic jest lepszy. – Oboje się śmieją i Louis sądzi, że jest dobrym ojcem.

|L+H=WMDGD|

– Jezu, naprawdę nie wiem kiedy mogliśmy się tak po prostu spotkać. Trójka dzieci to wielki zabieracz czasu – mówi Louis, nalewając wina każdemu z gości. Jest Niall z Zaynem, a Louis zastanawia się kiedy w końcu zdecydują się na ślub, bo zwlekają z tym odkąd Louis pamięta. Jest też Liam z Sophią i Louis naprawdę nie może się napatrzeć na to jak kobieta pięknie wygląda z sześciomiesięcznym brzuszkiem. No i oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć Eleanor z Ashtonem. Naprawdę dobrze ich widzieć razem.

– Ale w końcu się udało, to najważniejsze – mówi wesoło Irlandczyk unosząc kieliszek w górę – A teraz wznieśmy toast za tych wariatów, bo w końcu oblewamy ich osiemnastolecie małżeństwa! Kolejnych osiemnastu, zakochańce – mówi, upijając łyk. Louis uśmiecha się do Harry’ego, całując delikatnie jego wargi. Czuje się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ma wszystko, a nawet więcej, niż mógł sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. Ma przystojnego, kochającego męża i trójkę wspaniałych dzieci, które narodziły się z ich miłości. Louis nie wie czy kiedykolwiek był szczęśliwszy niż w tym momencie.

– Właśnie, my osiemnaście lat po ślubie, a wy nadal jesteście narzeczeństwem – mówi, wskazując widelcem na Nialla i Zayna.

Niall drapie się niezręcznie po karku zerkając na wszystkich i na swojego narzeczonego: – Um, właściwie korzystając z okazji, że jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy to – pauzuje na moment – Chcielibyśmy zaprosić was wszystkich na ślub za miesiąc.

– NARESZCIE! – krzyczy Louis, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Ignoruje to, że Harry złapał się za swoje serce ze strachu, że Soph podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, że Liam prawie połknął widelec i to, że Eleanor ubrudziła swoją drogą sukienkę. Podchodzi do Zayna i Nialla by ich przytulić. – No wreszcie, wy stare konie. Ja nie chcę wam przypominać, ale trzydzieści siedem wam w tym roku stuka, więc najwyższy czas. Ale cieszę się niesamowicie. Za nich! Gdzie to wino, cholera.

– Czemu tak zwlekaliście – pyta Eleanor, próbując jakoś zetrzeć plamę – Harry, nie masz może jakiś sukienek z pokazów? Ta plama to koszmar, a wszystko przez twojego męża.

– Och, tak! Mam, jasne. Zaraz przyniosę, mam bodajże jedną Chanel, bo Donie się nie podobała za bardzo – mówi z uśmiechem i przeprasza wszystkich, by udać się po ciuch.

– Nie wiem, El, będąc szczerym – mówi Niall, gryząc kawałek kurczaka – Lou, kurczak jak zwykle świetny! – przerwa na moment – Ale w końcu należy się mojemu chłopcu i to po tylu latach. – Na dowód swoich słów całuje lekko usta Zayna.

Louis ma kochającą rodzinę i oddanych przyjaciół. Nie może być bardziej szczęśliwy.

|L+H=WMDGD|

– Kochanie – mówi pożądliwie Louis, kiedy wchodzą do swojej sypialni i zamykają drzwi na klucz. Życie z trojgiem dzieciaków pod jednym dachem nauczyło ich, że prywatność nie istnieje i, że zamek w drzwiach i klucz do niego zostały po coś stworzone – Chcę cię dzisiaj, tak bardzo.

– Tak, tak ja ciebie też – mruczy, składając mokre pocałunki na odsłoniętym obojczyku męża – Mimo trzydziestu ośmiu lat jest nadal tak samo gorący jak osiemnaście lat temu, a nawet bardziej. Jesteś jak dobre, francuskie wino, kochanie.

– Mniej gadania, więcej robienia. Jestem tak bardzo ciebie spragniony – jęczy, kiedy ich miednice się stykają ze sobą － Przy trójce dzieci naprawdę jest trudno znaleźć czas na cokolwiek, a seks z tobą to już w ogóle, szczególnie jak zbliżają się fashion weeki.

　　　　Harry porywa go na ich wielkie łóżko, by zacząć składać pocałunki na odkrytej już klatce Louisa: －Ale pamiętaj, że jesteś i tak dla mnie najważniejszy, kochanie, nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie i twojego szczęścia.

　　　　Louis zaczyna lekko płakać, słuchając swojego męża. Kocha go tak bardzo, najbardziej na świecie i na żadną kosztowność by go nie zamienił. Harry jest charyzmatyczny, poukładany i piękny. O tak, bardzo piękny. Mimo swojego wieku ma śliczne, gęste włosy, które kaskadami opadają na jego ramiona. Louis nie lubi, kiedy je ścina, więc teraz kiedy robi mu dobrze, a jego włosy miziają jego podbrzusze czuje się dobrze. Oczy są w dalszym ciągu pięknie i intensywnie zielone, i wciąż patrzą na niego z pożądaniem w nich wymalowanym. Czasami zachowuje się niedorzecznie, a czasem jest tak stanowczy, że aż zaskakuje tym samym Louisa. Mimo, że to Louis odgrywa często rolę matki to Harry pierwszy się popłakał, kiedy położna przyniosła Alexandra. Czasami Louis ma myśli, że ktoś mu ukradnie Harry’ego, bo przecież jest idealny. Ale potem słodkie pocałunki zapewniają go, że Harry by się nie dał i zostałby przy Louisie.

　　　　－Taki dobry － mruczy w jego brzuch, kiedy pocałunkami wraca do twarzy Louisa, by go mocno pocałować. I Louis jęczy w jego usta, kiedy czuje główkę członka przy swoim wejściu. Płacze niemalże, bo to tak cholernie dobre uczucie posiadania świadomości, że zaraz będzie tak cudownie wypełnionym. Kiedy Harry jest już w nim, krzyczy mocno, bo od tak beznadziejnie długiego czasu się nie kochali i Louis czuje się niemalże jak prawiczek － O Boże, właśnie tam, Harry, tam. O, o, o.

　　　　－ Po trzech porodach*, a ty nadal jesteś tak cudownie ciasny jak przy naszym pierwszym razie － warczy w jego usta, przygryzając dolną wargę swojego małżonka.

　　　　－ Po prostu dawno tego nie robiliśmy － jęczy － O BOŻE WŁAŚNIE TAM! －dochodzi żałośnie szybko, a chwilę po nim Harry wprost w jego wnętrze.

　　　　－ Kocham cię.

　　　　－ Ja ciebie też.

　　　　Całują się i po chwili słyszę walenie w ścianę: － Wiem, że może być dla was szokiem, ale nie jesteście tutaj SAMI!

　　　　Śmieją się zawstydzeni, ale to nadal jest dobre.

　　　　|L+H=WMDGD|

　　　　Święta u Stylesów to prawdziwe urwanie głowy. Louis bierze prawie miesięczny urlop w gazecie by przygotować idealne święta Bożego Narodzenia. Szatyn kocha gotować i nie wyobraża sobie, żeby jego mama albo teściowa miały robić za niego świąteczne potrawy. Oczywiście na ich wspólnej kolacji nie może zabraknąć jego ani Harry’ego rodziców. To nieodłączny element ich świąt, że na wigilię również przychodzą Niall z Zaynem, zważając na to, że chcą spędzać święta razem, a ich rodziny są oddalone o kilkaset mil od siebie oraz nie tolerują siebie nawzajem. Dlatego, kiedy tylko Louis o tym usłyszał nie chciał słyszeć słów odmowy i bez wahania zaprosił ich pod swój dach.

　　　　－ Mamo, proszę cię usiądź, ja wszystkim się zajmę － mówi Louis, kiedy matka po raz kolejny chce mu pomóc w końcowej fazie przygotowywania potraw.

　　　　－ Nie mogę patrzeć na to jak mój syn się zamęcza, czemu nikt ci w tym nie pomaga, Boo Bear?

　　　　－ Dona i Alex nakryli do stołu i pomogli mi w pieczeniach, a Harry z Yvesem przystroili dom － mówi, wyciągając rzeczoną pieczeń z piekarnika － I uwierz mi mamo, że oni bardziej mi pomagają siedząc teraz w swoich pokojach i się szykując, niż tutaj w kuchni. Im mniej osób, tym szybciej mi to idzie.

　　　　Ich rozmowę przerywa wejście dwójki gości: － Cholerna zima w tym roku, och, pardon, pani Tomlinson.

　　　　－ Niall, ty nigdy nie umiałeś trzymać języka za zębami － mówi przez śmiech mama Louisa － Ale dobrze was widzieć kochani, słyszałam, że w końcu powiedzieliście sobie te sakramentalne tak, Louis się chwalił.

　　　　－ Tak, w końcu tak. A ty, Tommo, nie umiesz trzymać języka za zębami, jesteś jak kobieta － śmieje się Niall.

　　　　－ Mamo, on mnie obraża － mówi dziecięcym głosem.

　　　　*

　　　　－ Myśleliście już może o tym, gdzie się pochowacie? － pyta ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki Jay, kiedy kończą kolację, a dzieci rozpakowują prezenty obok choinki.

　　　　Louis krztusi się winem, które powoli sączy, a Harry wpatruje się w matkę szatyna jak na ducha: － Co?

　　　　－ Nie mówię, że jesteście już nad grobem, ale warto o tym pomyśleć wcześniej － mówi spokojnie Jay, Mark jej przytakuje, natomiast rodzice Harry’ego jak i Horanowie pozostają w takim samym osłupieniu jak małżeństwo.

　　　　－ Mamo, są święta, a ty nagle mówisz, że warto myśleć o pogrzebie, naprawdę nie miałaś kiedy wciągnąć tego tematu na wierzch?

　　　　Jay jedynie macha ręką: － Po prostu spytałam. Ty na pewno z nami, a Harry z Anne i Desem.

　　　　－ Wybacz mamo, z całym szacunkiem, ale jednak chyba wolałbym być pochowany z moim mężem － mówi do matki － Prawda, Harry?

　　　　－ No, erm, uch － plącze się brunet, drapiąc się po karku.

　　　　－ Czyli co? Dopóki żyję to jest okej, tak?

　　　　－ Nie to miałem na myśli － zaczyna tłumaczyć się Harry.

　　　　－ Wal się, Styles, nie chcesz być ze mną pochowany, dobrze, proszę cię bardzo, ale nie myśl, że dostaniesz jutro kolację － warczy, wychodząc z jadalni i zostawiając otępiałych rodziców oraz swojego małżonka.

　　　　*

　　　　Louis siedzi w gabinecie Harry’ego, patrząc na padający śnieg za oknem: － Tatusiu － słyszy za sobą delikatny głosik.

　　　　－ Tak, myszko? － odwraca się do Yvesa.

　　　　－ Dlaczego wyszedłeś? Teraz tata jest jakiś nieswój i ogólnie wszyscy przy stole mają jakieś takie grobowe miny － mówi cicho.

　　　　Louis uśmiecha się do niego: － Nic się nie stało, musiałem odetchnąć na moment. Podobają ci się prezenty?

　　　　－ Tak, tatusiu, bardzo! Dziękuję － podchodzi do niego i przytula się do brzucha. Gdy tak stoją, słyszą jak ktoś jeszcze wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Po odgłosach butów, Louis jest w stanie bez patrzenia stwierdzić, że to jego mąż.

　　　　－ Promyku, zostawisz nas samych? － odzywa się czule do ośmiolatka, który jedynie cicho szepcze, że kocha Louisa i wychodzi z gabinetu. － Lou, love, naprawdę źle mnie zrozumiałeś.

　　　　－ Chyba słyszałem wahanie w twoim głosie.

　　　　Harry kręci głową: － Twoja matka po prostu mnie zaskoczyła...

　　　　－ Mnie też, jakbyś nie zauważył, ale powiedziałem, że chcę z tobą spędzić wieczność!

　　　　－... Ale wiem doskonale, że będę cię kochać aż do grobowej deski i nawet pod nią － uśmiecha się do swojego męża, a Louis wie, że jego twarz łagodnieje.

　　　　－ Kocham cię, bardzo, Harry.

　　　　Brunet się uśmiecha, wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni małe pudełeczko: － Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, love.

　　　　Louis uśmiecha się, biorąc pudełko do rąk, a kiedy widzi obrączkę z białego złota z grawerem Oops & Hi, rzuca się w ramiona Harry’ego i całując go mocno.

　　　　Zdecydowanie nie zamieni swojego życia na żadne inne.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli się spodobało nie zapomnij o KUDOS ♥


End file.
